


I have something to tell you

by darhkz



Series: avalance one-shot [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, avalance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darhkz/pseuds/darhkz
Summary: A small avalance oneshot.Ava has something to tell Sara, but finds out she knew all along.Not in canon, they're college best friends.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: avalance one-shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	I have something to tell you

She was nervous, really nervous. She knew her best friend had gone through a similar thing. And she also knew she was open and loving. Still, it scared her to finally say the words. 

“Ava?” Sara looked at her with a frown. 

Ava snapped out of her thoughts, hearing the other girl’s voice. 

“Sorry.” she chuckled nervously. 

“Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted.” Sara noticed. 

“Y-yea I’m fine.”

She didn’t look convinced.

“I was just...thinking.” 

They were watching one of their favorite movies. It was about a space warrior princess, who fell in love with her best friend, the princess from a different realm. The lovers were doomed. 

Ava wasn’t really into that kind of movie, but Sara had insisted they watch it. Ava never paid much attention to the entire movie, all she really did was look at Sara. The happy smile on her face, the sparkle in her eyes when she watched it. 

That’s when she knew. That’s when Ava knew that whatever was going on in the movie, star crossed lovers doomed and in love, that in a way, she could relate to that. 

She started feeling a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought of Sara. whenever she talked about her she got a smile on her face. And whenever Sara so much as looked at her she melted from the inside out. 

It made sense. She had never liked boys. She was starting to think that maybe love just wasn’t something for her. Not that she hadn’t tried it, she did. But it had felt way too uncomfortable. It hadn’t felt right. 

And no boy could make her feel the way Sara did. 

“Thinking about what?” Sara asked her when her thoughts took over again. 

“You,” she blurted out. 

Sara looked at her with surprise on her face but shortly after her infamous Sara Lance smirk appeared. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to–” she started rambling.

This was something Sara was quite familiar with. The awkward gay confession. The uncertainty in Ava’s voice. 

She cupped her friend’s face with her hand. It was enough to shut her up and lock her eyes on Sara’s. 

“Take a deep breath.” 

Ava closed her eyes and did as she was told. Slowly breathing in and then out again. 

“Thank you,” she chuckled. 

“Now tell me. What’s on your mind,” she asked. 

“No, wait.” Sara grabbed the remote and paused the movie. She wanted all her attention to her best friend’s confession. 

“Okay.” Ava took another deep breath before she started talking. “I– I am…. I am….” she tried, but couldn’t quite say it. 

“Gay?” Sara offered. 

Ava looked at her in surprise. Had it been that obvious? She nodded slowly at that one word.

Sara chuckled softly. “I know Aves. But I didn’t want to say anything unless you did.” 

“How did you know?” Ava asked confused. 

“You’re not that subtle.” she laughed softly. 

Ava rolled her eyes but laughed right after. “Great.”

"Besides, you have a special kind of hatred for men. And I have _never_ seen you in a relationship with one, or even look at one with that sparkle in your eyes. Not in the way you look at...me." 

Ava looked down, her face glowing red at her friend's words. _She knew_.

“So...is there anything else you want to tell me?” Sara said with a grin on her face. 

The moment Ava’s eyes locked on Sara’s she knew. 

She leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Ava could feel the smile on her friend’s face. She too had been waiting a long time for this moment. Sara’s hand went up to her neck, pulling her closer. 

“I think it’s safe to say, I like you, a lot.” Ava grinned as she pulled away from the kiss.

“I like you too Ava Sharpe.” she smiled and pecked her lips once more. 

They settled back down and watched the rest of the movie. This time, however, Ava was laying curled up in the other girl’s arms. Finally feeling like she found her place in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think please!!


End file.
